Monroe Makes Maria's Bad Day Melt Away
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: Someone told me that my make-out scenes were too short, I didn't want to up the rating on that story and so here is the product of those two thoughts. Monroe x Maria Maria is my OC from Medicine For The Soul Maria has a bad day at work and Monroe decides to make it all melt away in the best possible way.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or anything those wonderful people have created.**_

_**Maria however is my OC.  
**_

_**AN: Somebody made a comment about how short my make-out scenes were in my Maria x Monroe fic, I didn't want to up the rating on it. This is the product of these two thoughts.**_

* * *

Monroe can tell Maria's had a bad day, an awful day from the way she kicks her shoes off and scrunches her feet in the carpet. She smiles at him and tells him she's fine but he can tell she isn't and it soon becomes clear why. She's been training a new girl who keeps breaking things. She's had complaints and been rushed off her feet trying to cope. She keeps twisting her neck and shoulders again and she's not curled up next to him on the sofa as usual.

They're sat watching the TV when she starts rubbing at her feet wincing a little and then twisting her neck again. He asks her if she's ok twice before he stands up and holds a hand out to her. She frowns up at him for a moment before she takes his hand and he leads her upstairs. Monroe decided in the kitchen when he saw her yawn that he was going to try and make her bad day melt away into nothingness.

Monroe leads her towards the bathroom where he's filled the bath with warm soothing water that smells like lavender and bubbles that look like they will swallow you whole. There are candles on the side too, little tea-lights that are flickering and are reflected on the tiles.

'Oh my.' Maria says. Monroe gives her neck a gentle kiss and then leaves her too it. He closes the door behind him telling her to take as long as she likes. Monroe comes back up a little later on with a glass of wine, he knocks before he enters and then when he does his heart skips a beat and the blood rushes straight to all his extremities, heart beating a little faster because she looks beautiful in the water. Monroe resists the urge to strip off and get in with her.

'Thank you.' Maria smiles up at him looking completely blissed out. He leaves her too it and around a half hour later she climbs out and dries off, towel drying her hair and combing it out, she throws on her bra, knickers and the shirt of Monroe's she knows he likes her in. When she comes out of the bathroom the second time Monroe's back and this time there are candles lit on the bedside table and the drawers.

'Ok, you're gunna have to lie down, on your front. Minus the shirt.' Monroe instructs. Maria frowns at him a little wondering what he's got planned. 'Trust me.' He adds. Maria nods slowly because she does trust him, with everything and right now she feels like one very, very lucky girl.

'Ok.' Maria shrugs off her shirt and lies face down on the bed in her bra and those knickers with the white lace trim. She can hear Monroe moving around and she pulls a pillow under her chin to see what he's doing, he's messing with something, with lotions and she starts to wonder what he's playing at.

'Trust me.' He says again and Maria nods. Monroe looks her over and almost licks his lips. She looks so beautiful laid out on his bed, waiting for him, like that. He can see the small freckle on her shoulder and tiny birthmark at the base of her spine.

All too soon it becomes apparent what Monroe is doing as hands slick with cool cocoa butter slide over her shoulders with just enough pressure that makes Maria groan into the pillow because it feels so good. He works over one until the knots are loosened, taking time to softly caress them every once in a while or add more cocoa butter to his hands. Monroe's hands are a little rough from holding the tools he does all day but it all adds to the sensation.

He's straddling Maria but barely, trying not to put too much weight on her because she's smaller than him and slimmer. The real reason though is he doesn't want her to feel just how turned on he is, not yet anyway. The noises she's making are perfect, delightful, just what he wants to hear to know he's doing a good job. She shivers a little as he slides a hand down her spine and so he does it again just for fun. He massages her back for a while until he's satisfied she's relaxed and then he moves away from her.

'Turn over.' He says and it comes out a little huskier than he intended because he's not just a little turned on anymore he's a lot turned on and he's resisting the urge to strip off and just fuck her senseless. Maria lets out a giggle and turns over. Monroe pulls her forward and kneels at the end of the bed, her feet over hanging it. He lifts her leg and starts to massage her feet but Maria wriggles them.

'Maria stop.' Monroe says.

'It tickles!' Maria giggles.

'Stay still.' He says again and attempts to massage her feet again, moving over her heel and sweeping his hand up over the newly shaved legs which are silky smooth in his slightly rough hands.

'Monroe stop, I don't like people playing with my feet.' Maria giggles. Monroe grabs her foot though and bites down on it playfully. Maria lets out a squeal and he kisses the top of her foot lovingly deciding not to stop there, he starts a trail up the same leg of small kisses, sucking at the skin a little and suddenly feeling Maria's demeanour change from playful to aroused.

Maria feels him slowly moving up her leg and she's sure she'd protest if she could even string a sentence together. The feel of his rough hands still covered in lotion skimming her legs is wonderful but that's nothing compared to the scratch of his beard as he moves up her legs. When he reaches the top of her thigh, the very top he blows out a line of cool air as he moves onto her other thigh it's teasing and Maria can't help but let out a soft moan. He repeats the motions from the first leg in reverse right down to the bite at the end and then it's his hands that snake their way up her legs. They skim over her hips and tummy and stop at her breasts where he takes one in hand and begins to caress it, palming it in soft circles over the fabric where her nipple is pulling the fabric taut.

Monroe kisses, licks, and nips at her belly, while she wriggles underneath his chest. Monroe stops for a moment drags his hands back over skin to grab at the panties and pull them slowly down. She's already wet, he wonders if she has been since the massage. Monroe kneels back at the end of the bed and leans in hoisting her legs over his shoulders. He blows on her clit at first, kissing the top of her thighs and skimming over where she wants him most, where that scent of arousal is strongest because boy can he smell it and it's swimming around his head and making his jeans uncomfortably tight.

Maria squirms and rolls her hips forward a little letting out a moan. Monroe lets his tongue gently flick at her clit causing a satisfied moan and her hands to twist the bed sheets. His hands are caressing her thighs lovingly as he licks a stripe from her entrance to the top of her clit and she lets out a moan raising her head as though desperate for more. Monroe indulges, dipping his tongue into her centre and moving it with the expertise that have made stronger women putty in his hands.

Maria is blissed out, head thrown back trying not to roll her hips onto his face and letting out some rather loud moans and clawing at the blankets because Monroe isn't just good with his hands, he's good with his mouth too and Maria feels like she's coming undone from the inside out.

'Mnnroe, there!' she says clutching at the bed sheets harder as his tongue hits a particularly sweet spot. Suddenly the climb towards the peak seems to become a race and she can feel her orgasm building inside her. 'Monroe, oh, yes, Monroe, I'm gu-' Monroe hears her and lets his hand find hers so he twists her fingers into his and she digs her nails into the back of his hand hard.

Then everything explodes behind her eyelids, her whole body tenses and then relaxes in one huge euphoric wave and Monroe doesn't give up until the last wave has rolled itself off her. Maria lies there panting an almost drunk hungry look on her face before she hauls herself up as he's unbuttoning his shirt.

Maria goes for his belt as he pulls his t-shirt off discarding it on the floor next to his shirt. She unbuckles it with ease and then goes for the button, then she yanks the jeans over his hips taking his boxers with them, she sits on the edge of the bed kissing a line over his hip nipping as Monroe runs his fingers through his hair. He begins to protest because this is supposed to be about her, about helping her to unwind.

All those thoughts fly out the window when she licks the underside of his shaft from base to tip and flicks her tongue over the end. Monroe lets out a groan and just manages to stop his hips thrusting into her face. Maria looks up at him smiling before she does it again. Monroe groans moving the hair from her face so he can see her as she slips her lips over the head enveloping him in the wet warmth of her mouth. Her lips are a tight seal as she starts to bob her head. Monroe's hips begin to thrust into the back of her throat and she encourages him to carry on.

'Careful Maria.' Monroe manages to grunt out because he can feel his orgasm beginning to build, Maria doesn't seem to care though as she pulls off and swirls her tongue over the head. He has a sharp intake of breath as Maria's hand trails up over his belly ad chest to reach one of his nipples which she pulls on gently. Her other hand is squeezing gently on his buttocks pulling him closer as she swallows him whole again. This time she doesn't stop pulling him deeper into her throat and encouraging him to thrust his hips a little harder.

Monroe can feel himself building to a peak and he's going to fall straight over it. He does, as he thrusts deep into her throat and she gags a little because Monroe isn't a small man not by a mile. Maria doesn't give up though and Monroe comes hard. Maria swallows him down smiling up at him.

'This was supposed to be about you.' Monroe says running his fingers through her hair as she swallows hard and then wipes her mouth with her hand.

'But it's no fun if we don't both enjoy it.' Maria say's standing up and pulling him close.

'Who says I wasn't enjoying it.' Monroe says looking her over, she looks stunning stood before him like that but he can't help thinking about how much that bra is getting in the way.

'Oh I know you were.' Maria smirks at him. 'But I wasn't the only one who needed some stress relief.'

'What makes you think we're done?' Monroe says so low it's almost a growl because Maria goes to move away from him. She raises an eyebrow at him and Monroe kisses her deeply again, her lips give way to his tongue and they twist and dance around each other for a moment before Maria moans again. Monroe pushed her onto the bed but Maria wriggles up and away from him giving him a come hither stare and yet pulling the top blanket sheet over herself. Monroe rips it off stepping out of his jeans and boxers.

They kiss for a moment, for more than a moment. 'You know there's one place I haven't massaged.' Monroe says breaking the kiss. 'We need to move this though.' He says slipping his hands around her back and unhooking her bra. He starts to kiss her again, to massage her breasts with one hand, starting on one and then moving onto the other. When he starts to suck and bite gently at them, Maria arches into him and his hand slips from her breasts, over her belly and down between her legs. Maria trails one of her hands up his thigh between his legs and starts to stroke his half hard shaft. It's awkward because of the position that there in but Monroe seems to be intent on his work.

'Don't, don't let me.' Maria says into the kiss and that's something new for Monroe because usually the women are all up for as many orgasms as he can give in a night. He raises an eyebrow at her and a blush creeps up her cheeks and he feels himself get harder, harder than before.

Monroe leaves her, takes his hand away and turns to reach for the bedside cabinet. He pulls out a foil packet and rips it open with his teeth. Maria takes her hands away watching him hungrily as he rolls the condom down over himself. Maria wants him inside her so badly and she wants him to tease her until she's shaking, shaking hard and melting into him.

'Come on.' Monroe says pulling her up and sitting up urging her to straddle him. Maria indulges him and Monroe positions himself so she can slide down onto him. He groans as she does, loudly. Maria doesn't think it's ever felt this good, ever. Her fingers are finding their way into his hair and tugging on it gently as she begins to move herself gently, everything seems perfect. He's hitting every button imaginable as he drops his head and takes a nipple roughly in his mouth. Maria moves easily legs either side of his torso, clinging him to him as she begins the slow ride up that wonderful mountain again.

Monroe doesn't think he's ever been closer to a woman. This isn't just sex, this is love making and he knows it. He's never been this close, kissed someone with this much passion and love intermingled as once. With Angelina it was fraught and passionate, constant fights for dominance that ended up with Monroe on his back or Angelina on all fours and Monroe providing a merciless assault on her. With other women it's been good of course it has, but just sex, wham bam thank you mam and he's usually the one making them come at least twice before he does. Everything about this is different though, it feels different.

Monroe is caressing her back with one hand and the other he has on her waist steadying her and he can feel Maria tightening but she won't seem to let herself go and that's hot, that's really hot and everything deep down tightens again as his hips thrust up to meet her. She kisses him and it sends a hot shiver down his spine. Their tongues intertwine as Maria's movements become faster, harder. Monroe breaks it and starts to kiss her neck, encouraging her to move faster with a hand on her hip because he wants to see her come undone like this.

'Monroe.' Maria says as though she's trying to warn him. She bites her lip and holds onto him tight as her hips roll onto him that little bit harder and suddenly the rolls are slower as everything tenses up, everything. Monroe can feel every muscle tighten around him and it's delicious and amazing. What's more wonderful is the reaction of Maria as she literally comes undone her head falls back and her hips do a few involuntary rolls before her head collapses onto his shoulder. He runs fingers through her hair and just holds her for a minute as she sits there spent. She turns her head after the minute and kisses him again.

'Where?' Maria asks knowing Monroe isn't done and right now she'll let him do anything he likes. Even if he wanted to fuck her on the front lawn she thinks she'd let him. Monroe's eyes go wide as she says it because he's never been asked where he wants it before. Usually it just happens, one way or another. 'Where?' Maria says again kissing him.

'All fours.' Monroe says quietly. Maria moves off him slowly moaning a little as she does. She position herself on the bed for him, on her hands and knees, ass in the air and it's not just Monroe who likes the site of this. The wolf is tugging at him, about how good she looks. _Mine_ it's the first time he's really felt a kind of pull from the wolf and he wonders if this is a good idea. The wolf is simply dancing around the edges of his conscious though, not actually coming forward.

Monroe positions himself behind her and nips at her legs again and over one of her cheeks. He kisses to the base of her spine and runs his nose up it. Maria shivers and arches underneath him. Monroe pulls himself back and nudges her legs a little further apart. He positions himself at her entrance and dips in slowly. She's slick from the previous orgasms and it feels so good because she's still tight around him and she arches and moans loudly as he thrusts a little harshly. Monroe wants to just continue, he wants to just fuck her senseless but he holds back for a moment and kisses her spine again, nips at her shoulder. He rubs his hands over her back so she moans and he feels that delicious tightening around him again.

Monroe thrusts into her harder and harder. He can feel his orgasm building again, a tightening deep down somewhere and his thrusts become laced with intention as Maria moans underneath him. Monroe leans forward hips thrusting hard and he nips at Maria's shoulder, she moans loudly when he does and that's it for Monroe, he bites down hard on her shoulder as he comes. Stars explode behind his eyelids and his hips are on automatic until they stop twitching.

Maria collapses forwards as Monroe leaves her to clean himself up. She pulls the blanket gently over her, legs like jelly. Monroe comes back and kisses her shoulder lovingly which earns him a small hmmm noise. When Maria feels his weight on the bed she turns, the blanket twisting somewhat awkwardly around her. She nestles into Monroe, nuzzling his chest and draping her arm over him.

'I think I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow.' She says sounding a little dreamy and thoroughly relaxed. Monroe smiles because he's done his job. Monroe kisses the top of her head lovingly.

'No work tomorrow?' Monroe asks her.

'Not at all.' Maria smiles and yawns a little. 'Hmmm we can do whatever you like.' She says squeezing his shoulder because right now she's putty in his hands.

'Well I'll have to start thinking of something to do then.' Monroe replies. Despite her sleepy state Maria manages to stumble back into a shirt and under the covers. Monroe pulls his boxers on and goes to sit downstairs playing his cello for a while. Monroe's feeling a deep sense of satisfaction that he had not expected to feel at the end of all this. Something else is playing on his mind though as he plays, he feels a deep sense of love, he can't get over how close he felt to Maria and yet he wants to push her away.

Maria's father's words are going around in his head as his playing becomes a little more melancholic. Maria knows nothing about the wesen world but her father does because her father is one. '_My daughter is not becoming red riding hood.'_ He knows what her father thinks and he thinks not only about that but about a conversation with Nick not-so-long-ago, a conversation about Juliette. About telling her, about human minds turning to mush. There's something overriding all this though, overriding every obstacle. He thinks, no, a part of him knows that he's falling in love with her and he can't help himself.

When Monroe returns to bed all the thoughts, all the confusion, thoughts about leaving her disappear. Especially as she snuggles up next to him in his shirt and makes an almost purring noise as she lazily kisses him, whilst she's half asleep.

Monroe can't help himself and he doesn't think he wants to.

* * *

_**A/N: If you enjoyed please let me know =) **_


End file.
